


Revelation Drabbles

by Firelit_dreams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Series of drabbles based on 25_moments prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation Drabbles

**17\. Drink**  
Inviting Kris to go out with him may not have been the best idea. It had seemed like a brilliant plan a few hours ago when Kris had knocked on his door after a fight with Katy. Adam had been on his way out and bringing Kris along seemed perfect. He just hadn't expected Kris to drink as much as he had. He'd been more upset than Adam realized and had been drinking steadily. Adam watched a girl at the bar flirting with Kris and sighed, he needed to get him out of here now, before he did something stupid.

**9\. Drunk**  
Kris sat next to Adam in the back of the car, arms folded across his chest. He was pouting, but he wasn't drunk. Adam was overreacting. It wasn't like he was actually going to take that girl up on her offer. Really, pulling him out of there increased the chances of his doing something stupid, after all interest in other _women_ wasn't what he and Katy were fighting about. Not that he'd told Adam that. He'd only said they'd fought over what was important in his life now. He hadn't mentioned who, specifically, Katy thought was more important than her.

**13\. Moment of Clarity**  
"Do you plan on talking to me?" Kris turned and glared at him as he tried to flop backward onto the couch but misjudged and hit the floor. Adam bit back a laugh. He was trying to help and laughing would not accomplish that. "I didn't want you to do something you'd regret and destroy your marriage."

"Being here won't help there."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kris wasn't making sense at all. He hadn't wanted to go home to Katy. Adam couldn't let things continue at the club.

"It isn't another woman Katy is concerned about."

"Oh."

 

**14\. Tattoo**

Kris needed to stop staring, Adam ran his hand through his hair and Kris was mesmerized by his tattoo. God, he was so drunk. He had to admit it was the only explanation for the sudden fascination with that tattoo.

Adam was talking, he should pay attention because Adam looked…honestly, he wasn't sure but it wasn't happy. Surprised, shocked, horrified…no, hopefully not horrified. He reached out and grabbed Adam's hand, pulling it to him and placed a kiss on the tattoo…obviously he'd lost control of his hands and eyes. Although this new look in Adam's eyes was definitely not horror.

 

**18\. Bed**  
"You're drunk." Adam stated, pulling away from Kris. "You need to go sleep it off."

"It won't change anything."

Kris Allen was going to be the death of him. Was Kris saying what he thought he was? He needed to know for sure but he needed a sober Kris to do that. He jerked back as Kris grabbed his hand again and tried to pull him closer. Adam sighed as Kris pouted.

"Bed now, Kris."

"Couldn't agree more." Kris grinned at him, grabbing his wrist and tugging him in the direction of his bedroom.

"Alone. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

**12\. Pain**

Kris groaned he really drank too much last night. His room was dark though. Why was his room dark? His curtains didn't block out that much light.

"'Morning, Kris!" Adam's voice, entirely too cheerful filled the room, the throbbing in his head increased. The room filled with light as the curtains opened.

"Close the damn curtains." He knew where he was now.

"No," Adam said, standing over him.

"Adam!" Kris knew he was whining but who'd have guessed Adam would be so unsympathetic to a hangover.

"Time to get up."

"I hate you."

"That's not what you said last night."

 

**16\. Food **

"Eat." Adam slid a plate in front of Kris, ignoring his scowl.

He watched Kris push the food around for several minutes before Kris finally broke the silence. "What did I say last night?"

"You don't remember?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow. Kris had not been _that_ drunk.

Kris looked everywhere but at Adam. "I'm just hoping some of it was a hallucination," he mumbled.

"Last night wasn't just an argument with Katy that's going to blow over in a day or two was it?" It wasn't exactly what he wanted to ask but even Adam wasn't that blunt.

"No."

**3\. Jealousy**

"She's filing for divorce on Monday."

Kris looked up at Adam, hoping he wouldn't make him say more. That he'd take what Kris had said last night and this new information and figure it out on his own. Adam didn't put it together or he was going to force Kris to say it anyway because he just watched him silently.

"She was jealous," Kris added. "And she had every reason to be."

Adam still stood leaning against the counter in silence.

"She told me to go to the person more important to her. It's where I wanted to be anyway."  
**1\. Scars **

The part of Adam that had a crush on Kris during Idol wanted to grab him now and kiss him. This is what he'd wanted since the moment he'd met him. Kris wanted him.

The part of Adam that had been hurt too many times was arguing that straight boys are dangerous, especially if they're mourning the loss of their marriage.

Adam had never had any sign from Kris that he was gay or interested in him beyond friendship before. Now, suddenly he's here saying he—what is he saying?

"No," he finally said. "I can't—I don't—Just no."

 

**20\. Betrayal **

He sat in his car, fighting back tears. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He couldn't go home to Katy, apparently didn't have Adam either. This was why he hadn't wanted to have that conversation with Adam yet. Why he wanted to wait, work up to it.

Of course, that wasn't an option. Adam knew everything and had rejected him. He'd thought for sure that Adam still felt the same. But Adam hadn't even let him talk; just said he needed to leave, that he needed time to think. He'd have to wait. The next move was Adam's.

**23\. Memories **

Adam peered through the curtains. It took all his strength not to run outside and pull Kris back. Tell him he was wrong. He did want him. He didn't need time to think. His mind flooded with memories. He loved Kris, and thinking about all the things they'd had done together over the last couple years cemented that in his mind.

He pushed the memories back. He had to. He couldn't put himself through the heartbreak of losing Kris for real if this was some rebound thing. He needed to know that Kris was sure this was what he wanted.

**21\. Trust **  
"How long do you plan on moping around my apartment?"

Adam scowled but didn't respond. Brad was possibly not the best choice of friends if he wanted comfort and sympathy. That's why he was here, he didn't need a shoulder to cry on, he needed someone to kick his ass and make him do what he knew he needed to do.

"If you want the pocket idol, go get him. It's better than moping around for weeks."

"What if this isn't really what he wants?"

 

"I guess you need to trust him," Brad said as he walked out the door.

 

**13\. Comfort **

"I need him out of my apartment. He's depressing."

"I don't know what you want me to do." Kris sipped his coffee not sure why Brad had called him, it obviously wasn't to offer comfort. "He made it clear he doesn't want me."

"You two are the most pathetic pair I've ever seen," Brad said irritably. "He wants you. He's afraid of you. He thinks this is misplaced crush or something because your marriage is over."

"Still don't know what you want from me. I told him I left Katy for him, he doesn't believe me."

"Make him believe you."

 

**24\. Time of Day **

Adam dropped the phone on the bed. He still wasn't answering. Maybe Kris was just really busy and wasn't just avoiding him. Brad had thrown him out and told him to quit being an ass and go after what he wanted. If he loved Kris it should be worth the risk.

Of course, now he couldn't seem to get Kris to give him the time of day. He'd called, texted, emailed, he'd even tweeted, and hadn't gotten a single response. How was he supposed to fix this if Kris wasn't talking to him now? He picked up the phone again.

**2\. Vacation **

"Can't hide from him forever."

Kris sighed. He wasn't hiding and he'd already explained that to Daniel. Repeatedly. He was simply taking a much needed vacation from recording his new album. "Not hiding from Adam."

"Really?" Daniel held up Kris' phone. "So you don't want to know that you have like 10 phone calls and 100 texts from him…or that he tweeted you yesterday?"

Kris sat up straighter. Was Adam really trying that hard to find him? Had he changed his mind? He held out his hand and Daniel tossed the phone to him. He quickly dialed Adam's number.

"Adam?"

**15\. Making up **

Adam's heart skipped a beat when he heard the soft voice on the other end of the line.

"You got my messages?"

"Not exactly. I mean, they're here but I haven't read or listened to them. I just called."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I didn't want to tell you the way I did."

"You said you left Katy for me and I threw you out."

"Okay, that was bad."

"Where are you?"

"Arkansas."

"So, dinner's out of the question then?"

"I can be home tomorrow. Pick me up?"

"Just text me the time and I'll be there."

 

**6\. Kiss **

Usually Adam was easy to spot but he'd be making an effort to dress down today so no one would notice him. Kris' eyes landed on the tall figure at the back of the crowd, baseball cap pulled low, watching him.

"Hey," Kris said walking over.

"You sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because in a second about a hundred cameras are going to catch what I do and there will be no going back," Adam said.

"What are you—" Kris' words were cut off as Adam pulled him close and lowered his head to kiss him.

The end


End file.
